Guild Houses
The Guild Houses are locations in Neithernor that belong to each of the six guilds. History The Guild Houses largely began as a thought experiment on the Basecamp 33 Forum. Unaware that Neithernor existed, the Mountaineers created extensive lore about the Guilds, such as where they would live, what holidays they would celebrate, and what familiars a guild would have. Because of the nature of the discussion, depictions of each guild hall varied wildly, with each guild member having a different interpretation. In some instances, many guild members would rally around ideas, creating a generally more canonized acceptance of certain depictions. When Neithernor was discovered by Deirdre Green, she began seeing glimpses of some of the guild houses, and it soon became clear that the buildings were not simply conceptual. At the end of Fragment Sixteen, when Deirdre left with Cole Sumner to explore Neithernor and possibly find her father, she left a series of paintings that depicted each of the guild houses. When Mountaineers began to explore Neithernor themselves after forming PRSFNE, they soon realized that the things they imagined the guild houses to be were reflected in the houses themselves. Description Balimora The most popular depiction of the Balimora guild house is as a castle made partially of manmade materials, and partially out of natural materials. It is generally known as the Castle of Vines. Balihouse sits on the border of a verdant forest and wild jungle. Balihouse clearly has a man made component, as the entry through a door brings people into a room, known as the Entry Hall. They also have a giant tree seen in the picture for the Castle. The first Balimora built a building to be a base near the great tree they found there. A proper Castle. However, either time, magiq or both happened and the tree grew larger and larger eventually encompassing most of the building. Maybe only 1/4 or 1/5 of the original building is visible from the outside world, mostly just the ground floor. There are doors and windows there to the outside world on some walls, and that’s the primary access most people use to go from the Door, into Balihouse, and then out into the wilds are through these doors in the Entry Hall. The Balihouse has things like hallways in the tree, maybe the tree as it grew even took and moved entire rooms or hallways to different parts of the treehttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/castle-of-vines-overview/1704. For the rooms, they were infused with magiq. Because everyone feels comfortable in a different way, the rooms would reflect what makes each person most comfortable. And because of this, the view from the window could be anything. The Castle of Vines is connected to every tree in Neithernoor. Any view from a tree can be turned into a view for their roomhttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/castle-of-vines-overview/1704/2. Ebenguard The most popular depiction of the Ebenguard guild house is a castle by the sea, known as Ebenrest. Its full name is Sentinel's Rest. An early depiction of Ebenrest was as a place by the sea, covered in ivy, made of bricks that have been smoothed with time. It’s situated right between where the forest ends and where the sea begins. A couple boats are tied to a dock out in front of the weathered residence, and small pathways can be seen leading out into the forest. The house has big wooden doors and has two floors, not including the basement. Walking through the doors, the house is immaculate inside, as if to balance out the old and weathered appearance of the outside. Inside the house, you will find a kitchen, a Meditation/zen garden/scrying room, a gym and fighting ring (multiple configurations can be had), rooms for guild members and guests, a sitting room, an armory, and a small library. The rooms of guild members within are magically stocked, and furnished according to the inhabitants wishes. The sitting room has a small fireplace inside, and comfortable chairs to sit in. The armory is well stocked, for most any situation and is always changing around where things are. Magical Items, armor, and weapons tend to find their way back to the armory unless taken out specifically for a purpose. The gym and fighting ring also holds a target range for practice at ranged weaponryhttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/guild-house/493/9. A later concept imagined the Ebenguard guild house to be much like a presidio sitting atop a hill overlooking the ocean and a wide expanse of beach on one side, with a dense forest on the other. Mountains looming in the distance. Atop a hill overlooking the ocean with a forest in the north side of the grounds. Wall around grounds stretches fairly far back into woods before closing in. Gates at south end near coastal beach, and at the north end. Ivy covers a good portion of the buildings. Sitting on a ley line junction. It’s less a single structure and more of a compound or small village. At the center of it is a “meditation garden,” with reflective pools, magiq-ed to be soundproof so that outside disturbances don’t reach it. There is, beneath it, a stone chamber where Ebenguard can go to meditate, recover, and–known to a few–travel to other places via tunnels running beneath all the structures. The stone meditation chamber holds a large zen garden, so as to have a place to meditate and be able to practice stone and sand scrying. The entrance is wide and welcoming, but there is a sense of solemn promise to be felt when standing at the door: no one of ill intent shall enterhttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/guild-house-of-the-ebenguard/1304/2. The entrance is wide and welcoming, but there is a sense of solemn promise to be felt when standing at the door: no one of ill intent shall enter. Three main buildings surround the meditation garden. North Building is the main Presidio Building and is biggest on the campus, providing most communal spaces, and some small dormitories. Ebenguardian Dormitories are the east and west buildings, with each having its own little secrets and mysteries to find. They are in the style of studio apartments. There are several out buildings. There's a small workshop, which doubles as the Flinterforge portal. A dining hall, complete with stocked kitchen, which functions as a portal to the Gosspound. This is where most people take their meals, while the north, west, and east buildings also have smaller kitchens and dining areas. Greenhouses are on the campus as well. The library can be located in either the north building, which is the connection to Thornmouth. There is a small building out in the walled in portion of the forest, which serves as the entry point to Balimora’s treehouse. Boats, Docks, and Boathouse on Coastal Beach. Guild House Boats are Immaculately maintained Sailboats, Enchanted for travel and durability.Personal craft are runabouts and larger boats. The oldest Sailboat is Keyed to Weatherwatch’s Airship Base. Transports guild members to the base. There is a gym where Ebenguardians can practice their combat magic and work out. There are both indoor and outdoor practice courts for various activities. There are stables just outside Ebenrest. These are on one side of the outer wall, where the animals would have access to the field to graze. There's a field along part of the walls that can be used for things like riding practice or archery. The Cavern of the Ebensong is in the hill somewhere, but entrance is located only to those guardians who have been found worthy. It is underneath the Meditation Cavern. Flora and fauna around the campus have adapted to the magiq. Pods of Hippocampi live near the boathouse and docks. forest holds a great deal of different magical faunahttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/guild-house-of-the-ebenguard/1304/18. Flinterforge The most popular depiction of the Flinterforge guild house is a workshop, known as the Flintershop. An early depiction of the Flintershop had it fashioned after a makerspace. They’d have everything top-of-the-line, better than anywhere else. Something sleek and modern. The Flintershop would have a big open space, there’s lots of tables pushed together - the kinds that have whiteboard surfaces. Whiteboards are probably everywhere, ready to have new, better ideas written on them. The whole building is just built to facilitate creation, and there’s different floors geared towards various fields - computer labs, art studios, garages - if it can be built, then the Flinterforge house has the tools to do so. There would be a napping spaces all over. Futons and bean bag chairs and such where Flinterforges can veg out and take some time to recuperate their energy. But then it’s right back into the thick of things. After all, there’s only so many hours in a dayhttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/guild-house/493/95. There are a few rooms off the main area with actual beds, just for those who want more privacy, or are wary of invading pranksters striking during their well-earned naps. The pantry could be like a huge self-serve cafeteria, with magiqal coffees/teas, sodas, snack foods, cup noodle, etc. While The Day’s Work would happen up above, the basement has various entertainment options, for those of who want to do something more active with their downtime. It would include games of all types, pool tables, and so onhttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/flinterforge-guild-house/1311/4. It was later determined that the Flintershop was sentient. The building itself has a kind of ‘soul’ or magiqal core that makes it an almost life-like structure. The Flintershop needs magiq to really function. It needs the Flinterforged to be creating to be really healthy. Without it, it goes into a stasis mode to conserve energy, until more creation occurs. The Flintershop holds the same working spirit as its inhabitants. It’s always working in the background, making little fixes. That squeaky desk table that is suddenly quiet? That’s the Flintershop. The leaky pipe that’s suddenly looks brand new? Flintershop. The Flintercat’s rusty leg is sparkling? Flintershop’s got your back, kitty. Every so often, however, the Flintershop goes through a big overhaul in its layout. In order to be on the cutting edge of design, the best of the best (things like adding heating and cooling, enhancing rooms to be better suited for their purposes, etc), the Flintershop will have these periods where it works around its residents to make these changes, but it’s impossible for the shop to be subtle…so things get a little wild. It’s a once in a lifetime event for most Flinterforged, and those who experience it never forget the change. The Flintershop also contains a cat named Flintercat, who roams the halls and often helps assist the Flintershop and its residents. Flintercat is known for carrying important messages from the Flintershop, as well as helpful documents and toolshttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/flinterforge-guild-house/1311/9. Gossmere The two most popular depictions of the Gossmere guild house are as a compound, known as the Gosspound, and as roaming yurt villages in a field, known as the Gossplains. It is largely known as Rhythm's Hearth. In one depiction, the Compound is a two story building, that makes up a large square. The gates are wrought iron, and bent to make up the shape of an Unowl. Once inside the compound you’ll walk down a short corridor, and find yourself in the open air courtyard standing at the compounds center. The mural floor is enchanted to reflect the mood of the one(e) standing on it. In the center of the courtyard (The heart of the compound) you will find the hearth. The most sacred place for the Gossmere and the embodiment of the common drum. Often they will come together to preform communion spells here, or have a nice family meal, occasional warm a wandering soul with its flames. Inside the first floor of the compound, within its wood and stone walls, you will discover an incredible infirmary. Shelves lined with magical healers books and dried herbs, the floor littered with discarded sheet music attempts of Choreomancy. Sick beds line the walls, often filled with runaway children or woman and men in need. On the second floor is where all the Gossmere dorms are. Many are taken and vacated regularly. Together we welcome new memebers and anyone who may stumble through our gates. “Life Binds Us Together, We Are Gossmerehttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/guild-house/493/265.” The Infirmary on the ground floor is one of the wonders of Rhythm’s Hearth; a true mixture of old and new, magiqal and mundane. Sick beds line the walls, separated by thick cream-colored cotton curtains. The gurneys are surprisingly comfortable, as well, but lined with the same germ-deterrent vinyl as in a standard hospital or emergency ward. Jars of herbs and poultices stand side by side with plastic canisters of antibiotics and other modern medicines. Wands, spellbooks and staves lay side by side with EKG machines, anatomic models/diagrams, reflex hammers and sterile surgical equipment. This is the part of the guild hall where Augustus spends most of his time, tending to the sick and wounded from any guild or any walk of life stumble through Rhythm’s Heart’s gates. The floor of the infirmary is a giant mosaic of a lotus flower in muted gold, pink and light green tones. The whole hall smells faintly of rosemary, sage and antiseptics. The infirmary hides the entrance to Rhythm’s Hearth’s greatest secret: A spiral staircase hidden there goes deep down beneath the stone the building sits upon. Deep in the earth is a grotto holding a sacred spring. The blessed waters from this spring have physical and spiritual healing properties, but replenish very slowly. The waters are only used for the most dire of circumstances. Everything else is managed by the skill of the Gossmere healers above. Surrounding the main building of Rhythm’s Heart proper are the grounds. A meandering stream winds it’s way down from nearby hills, though orchards of fruit trees, nut trees and berry bushes. It passes underneath the wall surrounding Rhythm’s Hearth, but does not enter the main courtyard of the building. A small footbridge crosses over it, providing access to a botanical garden of medicinal plants that supplies the infirmary with much of the components used in Therapeutics magiqs. It passes back out of the immediate grounds where it meets with a larger river before draining into the sea close by to the shore near Warrior’s Rest and the Ebenguard. The sun-dappled orchards are abundant, with different trees producing their harvests at different times of the year. While some of the harvest is used in Rhythm’s Hearth’s kitchens, much is free for the picking and all are encouraged to come and eat their fill. Most suspect some type of magiq involved with the amount of produce grown in permaculture, with little tending on the part of the Gossmerim nearby. Even as far away as the orchards, soft music can often be heard drifting out from Rhythm’s Hearth. The walled grounds of the Rhythm’s Hearth compound contain many outbuildings styled to resemble the two-story main building housing the central courtyard, infirmary, practice rooms, recital hall, and dormitories/suites for the guild members. Some of the outbuildings include potting sheds, detached practice rooms for louder instruments (or conversely for a quiet space if there is boisterous music in the main building being played). There’s one more peculiar smaller outbuilding, located in the botanical garden, up against the outer compound wall. A narrow ramp leads up to a window, and chickens from all manner of breeds can be seen roaming the garden area. Ducks can be found paddling through the stream that bisects that part of the walled compound, paddling beneath the foot bridge connecting the main building to the botanical garden. The chickens and the ducks share the coop outbuilding, which is adorned with a copper rooster weather vane. The younger members of the guild collect eggs daily for use in the compound kitchens, and given the variety of breeds, the eggs are a rainbow of pastel hues. Between the chickens, the orchards and some vegetables grown in the gardens, the compound is largely self-sufficient in terms of food, and three healthy square meals a day are offered to anyone staying in the infirmary. Meals tend towards vegetarianism, although there are not strict dietary rules guild members must adhere to specificallyhttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/gossmere-guild-hall-rhythms-hearth/1305/12. Thornmouth The most popular depiction of the Thormouth guild house is a lighthouse, colloquially known as the Thornhouse. In an early conceptualization of the Thornhouse, it was seen as a lighthouse on a cape, somewhere perpetually gloomy. The outside would have biting, chilling winds full of salt spray thrown into the air by the crashing waves. The outside would represent the unknown, the treacherous darkness that a member of Thornmouth must brave to find the knowledge they so voraciously seek. The inside would represent the reward for braving the darkness. The walls would be covered in books and information. There would be big circular windows with cushions for comfortable reading. There would be writing tables for recording new information. And instead of a lightbulb at it’s peak there would be the Mindflame. There would also be two big areas on the first floor, one being a big reading nook with beanbags a big comfy chairs and the other a catalogue of every book in the lighthouse, it would be an old style card catalogue as magiq and technology probably wouldn’t interact well. And with so many readers The Endless Night of Learning being active 24/7 we can’t have technology. There would be a big painted wood carving of the emblem/symbol of Thornmouth over the entrance. And it would be carved into the tables and the bookshelveshttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/guild-house/493/2. The concept of the guild house was later slightly altered. It would sit on a cape. Right above a cliff. The sea crashing against the shoreline at the base of said cliffs. There would be a perpetual storm. An ancient protection spell cast years ago. The visible part of the light house would be enormous. A giant round building with large round windows. Peaked with the housing that holds the mindflame. It would conjure the image of a rather stereotypical lighthouse, if you were to scale it up much more than necessary. The interior of the upper floors would be a giant library. The library would at least be 30 stories high. Each floor would be a ring. These rings would have bookshelves, reading nooks, and drafting desks everywhere. Dotted about in a manner that only the initiated could navigate them. There would be a plush room directly below the Mindflame’s housing. It would be lavish, with a magical wine cooler and plenty of food. A communal room to discuss stories and what you’ve learned. Couches and cushions would be strewn about haphazardly. Allowing anyone to come in an lay themselves down in a manner that would relieve stress. The ground floor would be clear of any books. Opposite from the north facing front door would be a card catalogue that would magically guide you to not only the books you want to read but also the books it thinks you should read. There would be two hearths the at the other two cardinal directions. these always would be lit, so travelers and Thornmaw alike could warm their hands by the fire. Underground would be the dorms. Rooms cut deep into the rock, snakeing underneath the house and into the cliffhttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/thornmouthian-guildhouse-name-tba/1309. In the deepest part of the underground would be the archives where all the most rare and unique artifacts and relics are kept safe in a twisting labyrinth or corridors and shelf’s. Only the most adept would be able to navigate the archives. Anyone else who tried to enter would find themselves back at the main entrance to the lighthousehttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/thornmouthian-guildhouse-name-tba/1309/4. Weatherwatch The most popular depiction of the Weatherwatch guild house is as a floating ship. It is generally known as the Ascension. Ascension is a large flying ship, complete with all the trademarks of one’s stereotypical pirate ship. It has two decks, connected by a large staircase that is placed along the center axis of the two. The lower or main deck is full of benches for looking out at the world around you, and also has things necessary for maintaining the sails (though these are typically kept off the ground to give as much space as possible). The upper deck takes up the back portion of the deck, and along a few benches like before, it also has the ship’s main wheel for navigating. Both decks are lined on the outside with railings that are about 4 feet high (or 1.3 meters) to insure that no one falls out. The deck, at its widest, is about 25 feet (or 8 meters) across, and is around 80 feet (24.4 meters) long. On either side of the large staircase connecting the upper and lower deck, there is a door which leads into a small chamber with the same floor space as the the upper deck. Here, one can find two staircases, railed off and two the back and then part of the side, which lead to the level below. On this level, one finds the lounge and kitchen. Here, weary Weatherwatchers, tired from a day of adventuring, can lay about one of the number of couches which populate the room. Most of these congregate around a large entertainment system, which is a fairly new addition to the ship. A couple other couches and a few armchairs are set aside from this space, in the same space that the upper deck and stair rooms occupy above. This is typically used for reading books from the ships collection, which is arrayed around the space in neat bookcases that have doors on them to keep the books from falling out while the ship moves. The TV and entertainment center couches take up about 40% of the lower deck above. The remaining 60% is occupied by a dining room and large kitchen, which is bright and has painted false walls to separate it from the entertainment area. The dining room has a large table which allows large groups of 20 or potentially more to dine together if they wish. It also features some windows for diners to look out of to enjoy the views of the outside world. As one travels more towards the stern, they find a well-stocked kitchen, with all the necessary cookware to create all the kinds of things one could imagine. as one is leaving the kitchen, they enter a hallway with three doors, two of which are almost opposite each other, about 3 feet (1 meter) into the hallway, while another is at the end of the hallway, which is about 8 feet (2.5 meters) long. The two doors which face each other, which do not open outwards, but rather slide to the side, are the pantry and spice rooms, respectively. Due to the mobility of the base, Weatherwatchers are able to gave many rare ingredients for dishes, so both rooms are well stocked with items from around the world. The door at the end of the hall leads to a dark room which occupies the front of the ship: the liquor cabinet. It has a large supply of liquor for those of the alcohol drinking persuasion, and is restocked at least once a week, depending on the events of the week. In much the same fashion as the floor above, stairs can be found at the back of the ship, leading to the residential level. The residential level is at first quite striking as it is an extreme breakaway from the style of the rest of the ship. The level appears to be as if it was taken directly from a hotel, and has a carpeted hall which extends away from the end of the ship. On either side, doors with room numbers can be found, and these numbers seem to extend into infinity to my own personal knowledge. While the rest of the ship appears to have floors of the size that one would expect, this one seems to stretch into infinity. Several Weatherwatchers have tried to find the end, but none have succeeded. Each room on this level also seems to be equipped with the same basic amenities, those these can be switched out or changed by the owner of the room. Each room has a full-size bed, a small fridge and freezer combo, and thermostat. 30% of the room is set aside for a complete bathroom with sink, shower, and toilet. The space can be rearranged as the user sees fit, and posters and new wallpaper are encouraged. Again, a staircase at the back of the ship leads one down to the lower-most level: the engine level. Here, one finds the engines which power the ship’s motors to help it stay a float. The ship is powered by the core. The core is a bit of the Further Fire, and thus is highly magical and dangerous if not handled properly. A control panel to monitor the state of the core can be found next to the container in which it is kept, as well as on the upper deck, next to the wheel for steering the ship. One can also find the tanks for both fresh and used water for the ship, which those who visit them call “infinity tanks,” since they seem to hold infinite amounts of water. They also seem to collect and disperse said water elsewhere, though that location is unknownhttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/weatherwatch-base/1230/7. Gallery Screen_Shot_2017-10-01_at_9.53.12_PM.png Screen_Shot_2017-10-01_at_9.54.05_PM.png Screen_Shot_2017-10-01_at_9.54.33_PM.png Screenshot_2017-10-14-19-02-02.png References Category:Location Category:PRSFNE